1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cold insulated containers may be used to keep cold various items, such as fresh food, beverage and the like. The cold insulated container usually has a thermally-insulated shell in which ice can be placed to cool down the items placed in the shell. However, as the container is used over a period of time, the ice eventually melts down. As a result, the cooling effect may be limited in time.
Another type of cooling containers may use a cooling semiconductor chip. Electric current may be supplied to the cooling semiconductor chip which can carry heat from one side of the chip (corresponding to an inside of the container) to another side (corresponding to the outside of the container). As a result, the interior of the container can be kept at a low temperature. However, because the cooling semiconductor chip is expensive to produce, this type of cooling containers is not cost-effective.
Therefore, there is a need for a cooling apparatus that can be manufactured in a cost-effective way, and address at least the foregoing issues.